Mockingbird
by C.M. Haine
Summary: This book is a work in progress, I publish what I have as I go along. Please comment and if you would like to know what the story is about then just message me and I'll explain it to you thank you.


Year 3042

Twenty years after WWIII

: Last Human Outpost

**INVASION ALERT!!! **

**PREPS IN MOTION: EVACUATE CITY IMMEDATELY**

City lost. PREPS captured royal family. Capital destroyed. All is lost.

- General

Last transmission from Head Quarters.

Prologue

The courtyard was covered in mist. Once proud towers stood tall warding off enemies, unprepared for an attack from the stars. Now in ruins, shadows of a great human reign, bathed three figures in darkness. A small girl facing off against trained assassins. Rods of pure energy extended from their hands as if they were born with them in their hands. Very close to the truth. A soft humming came from the unarmed child. A lullaby much like a cooing sang to crying children. The girl's singing grew louder. Verses clawing from the depths of Hell.

"Hush little baby don't you cry,

Daddy's gonna poke mommy in th' eye.

Hush little baby don't you fret,

Daddy's gonna get mommy hit.

Hush little baby don't you scream,

Daddy's gonna fill mommy up w'th cream.

Hush little baby don't you lie,

Daddy's gonna make mommy cry.

Hush little baby don't you leave,

Daddy's gonna make mommy scream.

Hush little baby don't you sigh,

Daddy's gonna make mommy die."

Her song grew in volume…louder and louder still. By the last verse, her opponents had ended their torturous squirming and lay motionless on the ground. Their eyes glazed over and white with horror. Another figure emerged from behind one of the demolished towers. "Must you always kill them BEFORE asking questions?" said a young boy. "They were trying to kill me! It was in self-defense. I couldn't let them kill you too. What would be my benefit in that?" the girl responded. "Your immortal love. You wouldn't have died…neither would have I but I digress." She pouted. "You're no fun." "I am. I just tend to spoil it when you decide to get a little trigger happy." He said. "Well…it's no fun when I can't even kill a few pests. But I can't stay mad at you. I love you too much." She said skipping over to him and throwing her arms around his neck. "As I love you my sweet. Shall we go check on those humans of yours?" He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sounds like fun. Let's go!" she squealed. They disappeared leaving only a swirling column of mist and two contorted bodies in the courtyard.

In a circular room, which looked more like the underbelly of a run down bomb shelter, a group of dark clad figures were in a heated discussion. "Greed! You know we can't just sit back and let this happen!" Proclaimed one of the young bucks standing in front of the desk centralized in the room. "The Royal family has been captured and the Citizens are terrified and tortured daily. Not to mention the few who decided to take advantage of the chaos and put more Citizens in danger!" The one standing to his left interjected with a reply of his own, "How do you suppose to weasel through four legions of PREPS, two squadrons of PSCYCSO PREPS, and then take out Doveless? Answer me that Kain!" "So you'd let 4 million innocent people become slaves to some clone-copy alien bastards and let the Royal family become prisoners of some sadistic overlord? I wouldn't be surprised if you were a PREPS bitch!" Kain retaliated. "You lousy son-of-a-bit---""That's enough!" The order came from the figure sitting behind the desk. Complete authority etched in every line of the man's being. "Kain. Chris. We will discuss this later. You are dismissed." The tension seems to follow the two as they left the room. Another figure made his presence known by changing position from lounging causally on the only couch in the room to a sitting position. "Do you plan to make the extraction?" He asked Greed. After a moment of silence, Greed unfolded from his chair behind the desk and looked at Jovich. "We can not leave the Royal family there. The capital can wait." "And the other Citizens?" asked Jovich. "We will get as many out as possible, but our main objective in liberating the Royal family." "Affirmative. I will inform the others." Jovich vacated the couch and left the room. A figure moved in the shadows behind the desk and approached Greed. "Their dead. The king and queen were killed in the struggle. Only the three heirs remain. My informants report that there is a suspicion that only two are alive. Which two is unknown." Responded the shadowed figure. "Dimitri. You are my closest friend and most trusted comrade. One of the best fighters I have ever been honored to fight alongside. You're the only one I can rely on to get in the compound, grab the heirs and get out. I can't ask you to do this---""Shut—up Greed. You talk too much. Of course I'll go. Hell…I would kill for a good adrenaline rush right now. Perfect opportunity, might as well take it. But won't that put us in danger. Doveless will come looking for the heirs." "That's what I fully intend." "I'm confused…" "I know. Just trust me. I have this planned out perfectly."

Outside the compound, sitting from the branches of a huge old oak, her legs swinging, the doll-like girl listened to the conversation intently, a pensive look drawn on her face. "I know that look! Your planning on screwing around with his plans aren't you?" Said the boy from the ground. "You insult me. I would never do such a thing. I just intend on pushing fate along a little faster than expected. It's bound to happen anyways. I just decided to make it happen before the boy is old and ugly and smelly like that mean old grump." "You mean your mother." "How could—oh your right…never mind." She floated down to stand beside him. "Come on. I want to make sure everyone is in their correct positions." She started to walk away from the tree, with her Consort following. "You know your brother is going to hate you interfering like this." She turned abruptly with anger and power in her eyes. "ARE YOU INSANE!?! Do you really think I'm going to let that little selfish brat destroy this planet?! MY little planet!?! At least I'm kind to the people of this world! He's going to treat them like slaves! He's going to use up this world then he's going to toss it aside like every other world he's occupied! I will not tolerate him stealing away the last thing I have that belonged to my parents! I will not let him destroy it!" Crystal tears rolled down her cheeks, as her Consort hugged her. "It's alright, love. I won't stop you. I hope these mortals you have chosen will help you regain your throne my pretty little Mockingbird." Mockingbird hugged him tightly and let him go, her tears turned to crystals on the ground. "They will. Come we have much to do." "Yes, milady." They both disappeared.

"My lord, the heirs refuse to submit to your rule. They wish to have an audience with you." "Then bring them here." "They request that you go to them, my liege." Replied the kneeling PREP captain. "If that is the case, then they can rot right where they are." Decreed the throned figure. "Of course sire." He bowed and removed himself from the room. Another captain approached the throne, bowing and kneeling the same as the first. "Do you have any good news, captain?" "I'm afraid not, my liege. We have yet to locate the rebel forces and their head quarters…sire." Slouched in his throne, Doveless stared at the reserved captain. "Have you recovered any useful information for me captain?" His tone blank asked the question. "I'm afraid not my lord." Doveless shot up off his throne. "INSCOLENCE!! I'm surrounded by morons! Can't even clone a good subordinate anymore! Be gone! All of you! I tire of your useless faces!" He slumped back onto his throne, sighing with his hand over his closed eyes. His consort enters from behind a curtain near the throne. "Oh my poor poor Dovey. Have the silly clones angered you again?" "Yes. I'm surrounded by idiots!" She began to rub his shoulders, trying to calm him down. "Am I an idiot to my lord?" "No. Just brainless and obedient. You have not angered me as they have…yet." "I'm glad. For I would hate to anger my master." "Good girl. Tell me, what have you learned of the heirs?" She humphed dramatically. "Their just little girls. Whining spoiled royal brats. They cry almost constantly for their dead parents and that foolish brother of theirs. No fashion sense either. Hardly worth your time." "I will decide who is worth my time. I'm beginning to think you're jealous of them." He said with a smirk. "NEVER! I'm more woman than they will ever be!" "Fine. I need your assistance." "Of course. With what way my lord?" "Scratching an itch." She smiled seductively. "It would be my pleasure my lord." They left for Doveless's chambers.

In the hall located near Doveless's chambers, two PREPs had a conversation outside the captured heirs' room. "Lord Doveless is really pining for that princess." "Which one?" "The older one. Artemis I think her name is." The other chuckled. "I can see why. I wouldn't mind being between her legs." "I know what you mean. I imagine it's her when I'm with Doveless's whore. What sane man calls a whore who sleeps with all of his men a Consort. He's a bloody god and he rules with her!" "Don't let him say that about her. I agree with you but he won't. He'll kill you instead of punishing her." "True. Oh look, here comes the others. Time for our break." He pointed at the two guards walking down the hall coming to take their shift. "Finally. Let's go to the Tower, Cap' owes me a game of cards."

Back at the GOTH head quarters, plans were being made to rescue the captured heirs. "So, Jovich…what's the plan?" asked a petite girl sitting on the old ratty couch in the living area. "Kain, Hailey, Evidence and myself are on DecoyOps. Kari and you will be on transport duty as usual. Chris will be on surveillance and Dimitri will make the extraction. Greed, as usual, will be on the front lines leading Decoy." Replied Jovich. "SO like are we doing this tonight or what?" "Yes. We're about to meet to discuss the plan of action. You two need to look over the maps of Doveless's HQ." "Ok. Can we eat?" she asked. "Yes. Just be ready." "Will do Captain Jovich!" Jovich walked out of the room followed by two girls that had been standing by the door. "Kari…do you think this will work?" "It usually does, Kitty. Greed knows what he's doing. We just have to trust him." "Do you think the others trust me yet? I know I haven't been around that long and I have a kinda screwed up past but I want the others to know I'm dependable and I'm not on the wrong side anymore." Kari put her arm around Kitty's shoulder. "Of course babe. Their just harder at showing it than most. You're family. Who wouldn't trust you?" Kitty kissed Kari's cheek and smiled. "Thank you baby. I know I was on the wrong side and I'm glad I met you." "I am too. Let's take a look at the compound layouts and plan how we're going to get everybody out of there." "Ok."

In the conference room, not far from the living area, Greed, Jovich and the others gathered around a metallic table placed under a single light. "Alright. We all know why we're here. Let's get down to business." He tapped on the table and a keypad appeared on the surface. He's fingers glided over the numbers and a minute later a hologram of a building rose from the table. "This is a basic overview of Doveless's compound." He pointed to an area near the back of the model. "The heirs are supposedly being kept in this wing, most likely as close to Doveless's private quarters as possible. Two guards are always stationed outside the doors. There's a door leading straight to that hall on the side of the building. The only problem is, it's behind not only the Tower but also the Barracks. Which is were Jovich and Evidence come in." He looked across the table at Jovich and the girl to his left. "You two are on explosives. I want a distraction but nothing that will harm Civis or us, understood Evidence." "Yes, Commander." Said the blonde. "Good. Kain, you're on crowd control. Make sure there are no Civies in blasting range and take out any straggling PREPS. Hailey. You and I will be taking out as many PREPS as possible. This is quick and easy. No clean up, in and out. Our job is to cause enough of a problem so Dimitri can sneak in and out virtually undetected." "Are we entitled to blow up a few PREP facilities….with possibly a few PREPS inside?" asked Evidence. "Yes. As long as none of our own are in the cross-fire. "replied Greed. "Our pleasure." she said with a smile. "So are we all clear?" "Clear" they all said together.

In the captured heirs' room, the two heirs comforted each other. "Marie. What are we going to do? Father and mother are dead, brother as well and Lord Doveless still presses you to surrender. What are we going to do?" asked the younger sister. "I always get us out of these kinds of messes, now don't I? Just sleep for now Selene. You need your rest. I'll think of a way out of this….somehow." replied Marie. Selene laid her head down in her sister's lap, while Marie stroked her long blue hair. _"I only hope I can get us out of this. I've denied Doveless as many times as I can. Once more and he will take Selene from me, I promised Father I would protect her with my life. WHY FATHER WHY!?! Why did you have to let that bastard into our home?! Why did you trust him?! Brave Father…..Sweet Mother…..Dear Brother. I will not let you down. I will avenge your wrongful deaths. I will protect Selene and I will free our people. I swear it." _She silently cried herself to sleep.

"I'll raise you twenty Holos." Said one of the four PREPS sitting around a small table in the Tower. "I fold boys. Too much for me." Said another as he placed his cards on the table. "Won't even play for a night with the commanders' whore?" said another. "Oh…I don't have to play for that. I just have to ask and she'll be all over me." "Better believe it. I'd bet my life she's never not been wet for some Tom or Joe who asks her in between his sheets." Said the first, as he pushed a few more Holos into the pile of loot. "I'm with you on that bet." Said the fourth as he dropped a few onto the pile. The Tower exploded. "Beautiful." Proclaimed Evidence with an awestruck smile on her face. "Yes you are." Said Jovich. "I meant the explosion." She said. "Babe you're the only one exploding in my eyes. You're a total bombshell in black." He replied. "You flatter me. Now focus. You can sweet talk me later. It's not really needed but what sane girl turns that down?" "Eve, you've never been sane. Don't start acting like it now." He said. "True. I think you know me better than I know myself, Jovich." "I probably do. I definitely know your body better than anybody else." "Let's go Hailey." Said Greed as he ran out to take out the nearest PREP rushing out of the Barracks. Jovich and Evidence set a few more mines and headed back to the SUV, While Greed and Hailey started picking off the PREPS to make Dimitri's entrance easier.

"Did you hear that?" said Selene, her wolf like ears perking up at the sound of the explosion. "I did. It sounded like an explosion." Replied Marie. She ran to the door and listened to see if the guards were still there. "The guards are still there. Something about the Tower. Lost contact. Rebels attacking. That's all I could get out of it." "Do you think their coming for us?" "Perhaps. Or it could just as likely be that their just attacking the compound. Grab your bow just in case. Aim at the door, no guards are to pass through those doors alive. Do you understand Selene?" "Yes sister." She responded as she aimed her silver bow at the door with a Falcon Arrow on the bowstring. Marie went to the back wall and passed her hand over the left side of a section of the wall. A keypad appeared and she put in a code. The wall moved back easily to expose a small arsenal of guns, knives, daggers and swords. She started strapping each of the weapons to her and putting a few in a bag at the bottom of the wall arsenal. With all the weapons packed she swung the bag strap over her shoulder and drew two silver-plated guns, one for each hand, and aimed at the door. Together the sisters waited for any attack.

Dimitri stealthily moved through the halls of Doveless's compound, dodging into shadowy alcoves when PREPS passed by rushing to the destruction outside the walls. He finally came to the hall that held the heirs. _"So…I still have to go through the guards. Great." _He thought as he saw the two guards stationed at the door to the room. He drew a dagger from a pouch on his belt and threw it at the nearest PREP. It hit his neck with a soft thunk. Grasping his throat the PREP fell to the ground. The next one fell to Dimitri's sword before he could even draw his own. Dimitri wiped his bloody sword on one of the fallen PREP's uniforms and sheathed it once more. He opened the door and just barely dodged an arrow aimed straight for his head. "Whoa!" He looked up at the archer. An olive skinned girl with long blue hair stared back at him, a warning in her eyes. Her white wolf ears at attention, ever listening for danger. "Who are you?" came another voice. He turned to look at the voice's owner. He was looking down two silver gun barrels. "Who are you?" asked the gun-wielder. He put up his hand to move the guns. "I am Dimitri. And you two must be the Von Drala heirs." The girl brought the guns back after he moved them. "And what if we are? What is your purpose for being in our chambers?" "I'm here to relieve our enemy of his captives which you seem to be. Though from the looks of it, I'm not needed. So," he turned to walk out of the room. "I shall leave you lovely ladies to escape." One of the gun barrels came to rest on the back of his head. "I have no reason to shoot you. You've come to help, which we will be happy to take advantage of. But if this is a trick. Be forewarned, I will not hesitate to shoot you. Understood?" He smiled to himself. "Perfectly." He showed his smile in his tone. And that she had heard it by the pressure placed on the gun. She removed the gun and pushed on his back. "Lead the way." "My pleasure." He checked the hall to ensure there were no PREPS. "All clear." He said to the girls. Dimitri led the way out of the building. He whistled to Greed and Hailey who were still taking out PREPS. The two took out a few more and joined them. Kain ran up behind and covered their backs as they all got back to the SUV. They all filed in and sped off. "Welcome to the rebellion your highnesses. I am Greed. You've apparently already met Dimitri. This is Kain," "Yo." "Hailey, Jovich, Evidence, and Chris. Kitty and Kari are your drivers tonight. We are the GOTHS. The last rebellion. We'll fill you in on everything when we get back to home base. Your names are?" "I'm Artemis. This is my sister, Luna." "Luna Light." "Yes Luna Light. Thank you for your assistance in our escape." Said Marie. "It was our honor your highness. We couldn't let Doveless keep the last leaders of our people." Replied Kain. "Our Father was the leader of our people. By name we are leaders, not by right." Said Artemis solemnly. "Could have fooled me." Mumbled Dimitri. "You were simply a threat that had to be handled with a bit of force." She said without looking away from Kain. "Mumbling around us won't get you anywhere." "Yes Dimitri. If you have something to say, say it so we can all hear it." "Shut up Chris. I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now." "Don't mind them highness, Dimitri is always that way after a mission, and Chris just enjoys taking advantage of it." Hailey said. "Almost home boss!" called Kari from the driver's seat. "Thanks Kari." Answered Greed. They pulled into the garage and everyone got out of the SUV.

After everyone had gotten inside of headquarters, Dimitri pulled Greed off to the side away from the others. "I still don't agree with keeping them here…they are a liability. The blue-haired one has the ears of the Chosen. The other has something about her that I can't place. They aren't human." "Now Dimitri. You know as well as I that being human does not determine your ability. You know from personal experience as do I. The Royal Family was as the rest of us are. The daughters are special. The only two of their kind. Do not forget what you were charged as…do not forget that if you step outside of this city on your own you will be hunted. You are a beast in disguise. Now go run. Let off some of this steam you seem to have acquired." Dimitri stared at him then turned and sped off out the doors. Greed joined the others and looked over the sisters. "Now your highness-""Please do not call us highness or any name of rank. We are royalty but we do not rule you. Treat us as equals. The days of hierarchy are over. I do not have the patience for politics and Luna is too young and too soft to rule. We thank you for your assistance but we cannot stay. Doveless will hunt us until we are found. He intends on taking rights that are not his. I will not allow him those rights. We would appreciate if you could lend us a night's shelter and transportation so we may leave in the morning." "I am sorry Lady Artemis but I must refuse your request to leave. You are not prisoners but there is nowhere you can go that he will not find. This is the safest place for you. With you and your sister's help we may stop him much sooner. Will you join us?" replied Greed. "As I said before, a night's rest and transport. I will not endanger any others." Greed sighed. "Very well. Evidence will show you to your rooms. Till tomorrow." And he bowed out of the conversation and returned to his rooms.


End file.
